First Kiss
by Deedeekinz
Summary: A short SetoMary one shot; Mary is worried and having thoughts about whether Seto sees her as just a friend or something more while Seto is slightly hesitant about taking their friendship further.


Recently watching movies has become one of Mary's favorite spend time activities, she enjoyed it almost as much as reading; her favorite of course were the fairy-tale ones where the prince saves the princess and everyone lives happily ever after and she loved them even more when she'd be watching them with Seto and not that these were his favorite type of movies but they made Mary happy and that was more than enough for him.

Sometimes she even liked to pretend she was the trapped princess and he was her prince charming that comes to her rescue; she'd never actually tell him that out loud.

However, right now as they were snuggled on the couch in the dark room lit by nothing but the TV light, Mary couldn't seem to focus on the movie, instead her mind kept drifting else where to the thought that in these stories the prince always kisses the princess by the end of it yet Seto had never actually kissed her before. The thought has been troubling her for quite a while that she would purposely just cling around Seto even more than usual just to get his attention or a reaction out of him yet that didn't really seem to do her much good and now she was just stuck wondering if maybe he only thought of her as a little sister or a friend but nothing more. She knew he considered Kido as just a sister but Mary always believed she was different.

She paused the movie to turn and face Seto, her pink orbs staring into his hazel ones with a childlike innocence that never seemed to leave her and he immediately shifted his attention from the silver screen to the girl curled up by his side. Too embarrassed too actually keep the eye contact as she brought up her case she turned around, her gaze shifting to her dangling feet from the couch.

"In the movies, when the prince saves the princess -" she paused wanting to rephrase her sentence so it wouldn't seem too childish. "When two people are in a romantic relationship" she corrected. "They u-usaully k-kiss" she stated tugging on her dress nervously and turning a bright shade of red. Seto's eyes just widened and he blinked rather confused by where all this was coming from though it wasn't very unusual for Mary to ask him questions about things that confused her about the outside world. When he didn't say anything she went on. "So how come you - we - never" she couldn't even finish her sentence and just pouted and huffed in surrender.

It wasn't that hard to figure out what she wanted right now, Seto could always read through her better than anyone else afterall and he didn't even need to use his ability for that. "Y-you want me to kiss you?" he asked stuttering and flushing red from the mere thought of it.

"Not if you don't want to" she replied hesitantly, a hint of sadness in her voice. It wasn't something she wanted him to do cause he had to but she was just hoping that maybe he wanted to as well.

"I want to" he was quick to admit and he'd be lying if he said he didn't, after all he had already fantasized and thought about closing the distance between them to finally get a taste of her lips so many times before yet his blush grew even darker with that statement.

Her eyes seemed to widen with hope and she turned to face him again, scooting closer towards him with anticipation.

"Can I?" he asked wanting to make sure that he had her permission to do so before moving on and getting it done. She nodded shyly yet rather eagerly and without another word he pressed his lips to hers for a brief hesitant kiss.

She frowned as he broke the kiss clearly not satisfied or pleased by the short contact. "Seto~" she whined.

"Huh?" he asked feigning doubt as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"More" she mumbled in a hushed down tone that he wasn't even sure he had heard her correctly till his eyes met hers again and he saw the expecting hope glimmering through them and couldn't hold back anymore. He had been fighting the urge to kiss her for so long but if she wanted this then he had no reason to resist anymore.

He kissed her again, his lips crushing hers with more urgency than last time, finally letting out all his pent up desires and emotions as one of his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her smaller figure tightly against his own torso while his free hand touched her cheek softly before pulling her face even closer and deepening the kiss. It took her a moment of shock to actually get a grip of what was happening but then she responded, kissing him back with just as much intimacy as she locked an arm around his neck pulling herself closer and closer against him while her other hand ran through the mess of dark locks crowning his head.

When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for air, struggling to catch their breath, their hearts were beating faster than a time bomb and louder than an 808 drum yet despite that they both had mirroring smiles of content spread along each of their faces from ear to ear.

And then it all ended, Mary resumed the movie like nothing had even happened and Seto pulled her closer to him again so that they were in the same snuggling position they were in earlier. Both were too shy to even discuss where this leaves them and though they knew they would have to talk about it eventually, for now they would they just enjoy each other's closeness and warmth and the fact their feelings for each other were mutual without worrying about what's to come or complicating matters.

* * *

**Author's notes:** This actually my first Seto X Mary fanfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
